


Drop

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Goku has a request for Turles. TurlesxGoku.





	Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Drop
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: AU, possibly OOC, TurlesxGoku.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and I have no money.
> 
> Rating: G

He wasn’t sure why he was doing this until the arms wrapped his neck, his lover’s face pressing to his cheek. One look into those gleaming eyes reminded him of the earlier conversation: Kakarott wanted to be carried bridal-style.  
  
Personally he felt it was stupid, but the way that the other Saiyan had asked him had left him unable to decline. It annoyed him that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his mate; he should have just said no and let that be that.  
  
Dropping him mercilessly onto their bed, he laughed as Kakarott whined.  
  
He hadn’t promised gentleness.


End file.
